As described in PTL, a toilet which is used by animals such as cats being reared indoors is conventionally known as a toilet for animals. This animal toilet includes, an upper container having an entrance/exit opening for animals and a liquid-permeable bottom face part through which urine passes, a lower container having a housing part that houses a placement container placing thereon a liquid absorption sheet for absorbing the urine that has passed through the bottom face part, and a cover for restricting the direction in which the animals comes in or out. Particulate matter is to be scatteringly arranged on a urine passing area in the bottom face part of the upper container.
The cover includes wall bodies arranged in a standing condition in the three directions of a peripheral frame having a substantially rectangular shape, and when viewed from above, the cover is a substantially U-shaped box body having an entrance/exit of animals in the remaining one direction. Also, the cover is removably attached to the upper container. The wall body is formed highly so as to prevent the particulate matter from flying out when an animal kicks, to the urinated site, the particulate matter scatteringly arranged on the urine passing area. Further, in the entrance/exit side of the animals, a pair of opposing wall bodies is formed so as to enter towards the inside.